


Yes Professor

by darktensh17



Category: Dragon Age
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Light Bondage, M/M, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-15
Updated: 2013-03-15
Packaged: 2017-12-05 08:36:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/721042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darktensh17/pseuds/darktensh17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fenris is doing poorly in his English Literature class but a private meeting with his sexy professor may just change things. Modern AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yes Professor

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the DA Kink Meme. I don't know a huge amount about Paradise Lost since it's been years since I read it so most of the questions are based off of information I found on the internet.

College was not going as well as Fenris had hoped. While he was doing well in all the courses related to his program, Fenris knew that he was likely failing the English Literature course that he had agreed to take with Aveline and Donnic. It wasn’t that he wasn’t trying and that he wasn’t interested in the material, no the problem lay with his professor. 

Garrett Hawke. 

No man had any right to be so sexy and Fenris found it exceedingly difficult to concentrate on anything but Professor Hawke during lectures. Because of that he missed out on important information, and while Aveline and Donnic were willing to help him out somewhat, half the time they were too busy making eyes at each other to be paying much attention either. 

Now he was being called into a meeting with the professor about his grades. 

Feeling more than a little nervous, Fenris knocked on the door to Professor Hawke’s office and entered when he was told to. “You wished to see me professor?” 

Professor Hawke looked up from the paper he was grading and smiled warmly at Fenris. “Yes, Fenris, please take a seat.” After Fenris sat down, he continued. “I have noticed that you seem to be struggling in the class. Is there anything going on that I should know about? Troubles at home, problems understanding the work? I want to help you to succeed in this class.” 

Given that at twenty Fenris was living completely on his own and had been for a few years, troubles at home would not have even begun to factor into the equation of why Fenris was failing the class. Of course he couldn’t very well tell Professor Hawke that he wanted nothing more than for the man to bend him over the desk and have his way with him at this very moment. “It is nothing like that; I am merely having trouble concentrating.” 

When Professor Hawke got up and walked around the desk over to him, Fenris followed him with his eyes. He was completely surprise when the Professor placed his hands on Fenris’ shoulders and leaned close, his lips brushing the tips of Fenris’ right ear. “It’s because you’ve been watching me isn’t it. I can feel your eyes on me when I’m teaching, devouring me and begging me to do naughty things to you.” 

Fenris’ breath hitched and he quickly turned to look at Professor Hawke in disbelief. “Professor?”

Professor Hawke offered him that charming smile that he seemed able to call upon so easily. “I think it’s time for a make up quiz.” Fenris watched as Professor Hawke slowly removed his tie. “This is how it’s going to play out; I will ask you a series of questions about the reading material, for every answer you get wrong you’ll receive a spanking.” 

Fenris couldn’t believe this was actually happening, did this mean that Professor Hawke was interesting in him as well? Obviously the man was sexually attracted to him or he wouldn’t be proposing such a thing. Licking his lips Fenris nodded when Professor Hawke asked him if he was in agreement.

“Good, now lie on the desk and put your hands behind your back. I’ve got all my books and notes on my desk and I don’t want you flipping through them in order to get the correct answer.” Professor Hawke told him, waiting while Fenris got into position. 

Fenris did as he was told, lying over the desk, his hips, and quickly growing erection, just barely brushing the edge of it and then moved his hands behind his back. “Like this Professor?” He emphasized his words with a little shake of his ass, which was pushed up slightly in the air. 

He received a light tap on the ass and barely suppressed a groan of pleasure at the action. “Yes, just like that.” Fenris wiggled his fingers as Professor Hawke bound his hands with the tie he had removed, the binding was enough to keep his hands from moving but not so tight that he couldn’t break free if he truly needed to. “If you do well on this little quiz I will give you a reward.” Professor Hawke added as he slipped Fenris’ pants down his hips. 

A whine escaped Fenris as his erection was exposed to the cool air of the room. He felt as thought his entire body was on fire. He couldn’t help but blush darkly when he heard Professor Hawke let out a whistle of appreciation.

“You are naughty aren’t you? We haven’t even started and you’re already hard.” Fenris heard Professor Hawke shift and then felt the Professor’s clothed erection rub against his ass. “I am too.” 

Desperately Fenris tried to press back but was held still by two large hands on his hips. He let out an indignant cry when his ass was swatted after he continued to try. “That’s not how this works Fenris; you only get your reward if you pass your test.” 

“Ah! P-Professor!” Fenris wiggled his ass, trying to entice the professor; he only received another smack for his effort. 

“If you don’t behave you’ll get punished, remember this is a quiz and if you don’t pass it.” Fenris felt the hand return to his still stinging ass cheek. “Now on to the first question and I hope you’ve done your readings or you will fail.”

Fenris had in fact done his readings; he had reread the poem several times finding it incredibly captivating. When he had seen that they would be reading Milton’s Paradise Lost he had been doubtful at first but now he was enraptured with it.

“We will start with an easy one, whom does the narrator ask to assist him in retelling the story.” 

The Professor wasn’t lying when he said they would begin with an easy question, Fenris knew the answer right away. “The Heavenly Muses.” 

He received a pat on the behind. “Very good Fenris, maybe I won’t have to punish you after all. Now a true or false question; is Satan portrayed as being wholly evil in the poem?”

Fenris shook his head, this was one of the reasons he had enjoyed the poem so much. “No, he has many good characteristics and even shows remorse and love for God.” 

Professor Hawke chuckled and Fenris watched as he came into his line of sight and the front of his desk in order to retrieve something from it. “I think I’ll have to give you a special reward if you answer the first five correctly.” 

It was hard for Fenris not to be too eager, he had no doubt that he could pass this quiz with flying colours; it was just the anticipation of what came after that was killing him. “I assure you Professor I will pass this without any difficulty.” 

“And yet you are failing my class.” Professor Hawke moved back around the desk and Fenris heard the sound of something opening and then not much else. “On to the next question.” 

As predicted Fenris got all of the first five questions correct. “So what is my prize professor?” He dared to ask cockily, presenting his ass to the professor. It didn’t surprise him when he got a spank on the ass for the action.

He could hear Professor Hawke opening something, it sounded like a jar. The professor then shifted Fenris a little and not after a greased hand wrapped around his erection. “A-ah! Pr-professor!”

“This is your reward but if you come then I’m going to have to deduct points from your final score.” He was stroking Fenris almost torturing slow and his arm around Fenris’ waist was preventing Fenris from thrusting down. “Since you seem to do so poorly in class because of distractions let’s see how you do on the next five questions.” 

Fenris barely heard what he was saying but he nodded, eager to get this quiz over with. 

“Who is sent from Heaven to judge Adam and Eve after the fall?” 

The question should have been easy but the answer eluded him, all Fenris could focus on was the hand wrapped around his aching cock. “The Archangel Michael.” It was wrong, Fenris knew it was wrong, but the hard swat on his ass still caught him by surprise, it was soon followed by several others to both cheeks. Fenris was left panting and squirming in pain after it. Worst of all Professor Hawke was no longer touching his erection.

“I don’t think you need me to tell you that that was incorrect.” There was disappointment in Professor Hawke’s voice as he clucked his tongue. “It seems that you are unable to focus when a distraction is present, it is no wonder you are failing my class. Lucky for you, you still have four more chances to impress me.” 

Fenris moaned slightly as Professor Hawke rubbed his stinging ass after. “Y-yes Professor.” 

A shiver ran down Fenris’ spine as the professor pressed a kiss to the spot that stung the most on each side. “Let’s move on then.” It seemed that Professor Hawke was fully intent on continuing to have him try to answer distracted because he was rubbing Fenris’ ass as he asked the next question. Fortunately for Fenris he gave a correct answer and there was no spanking administered. He was surprised to find he was slightly disappointed at that and so when the next question came he purposely answered it wrong. 

When Professor Hawke’s hand came down hard on his ass, Fenris even pressed it up further so that it created more sensation. This time he received ten smacks on each ass and by the time the professor was done Fenris was panting and he could feel pre-cum leaking from the head of his cock. “P-professor.” 

“You’re lucky you’ve already passed Fenris or I would leave you wanting with no way to take your pleasure.” Professor Hawke walked around the desk and tilted Fenris’ head up in order to claim a deep kiss. “Three more questions and you get you reward, can you hold out until then?”

The whine that escaped his throat was embarrassing but Fenris managed a nod and after a moment a near breathless yes.” 

He received another kiss and Professor Hawke petting his sweaty silver locks. “Good boy. On to the next question then, something a little more detailed.” 

It was torture for Fenris but he answered the next two questions correctly and was rewarded this time by a slicked finger pressing against his entrance. He opened his legs wider to allow Professor Hawke better access and was rewarded as the professor’s finger slowly pushed into him and then began to pump in and out. There was enough lube on it to ensure that there was only the smallest bit of discomfort. 

Soon after another finger was pushed in, equally as lubricated and once again they were pumped in and out, they were not going deep enough for Fenris and when he tried to push back against them he found himself being held down. He whimpered in need only then becoming aware that Professor Hawke was speaking.

“One more question Fenris and then you pass and get your reward.” It was hard to focus on what the professor was saying but Fenris was not going to screw this up and risk not being screwed. “Why did Satan decide to divert our ancestors away from God.” As he asked the question professor Hawke pulled out his fingers and when he pressed them back in it was with three fingers and Fenris shuddered in delight at the slight burn as they slowly penetrated him. 

It took Professor Hawke repeating the question again before Fenris was able to answer. “Satan was not only jealous of man but it was also an attack on God; he would gain power and retaliate against God by attacking his prized creatures and perhaps in some ways craved the attention they received from God.” Fenris wasn’t sure why Hawke had chosen such a short and simple question as his final question but he was not about to complain.

“It is a very human thing to be jealous and to want.” Professor Hawke told him as he removed his fingers and shifted Fenris slightly on the desk, pushing his legs as far apart as they would good. “Greed and jealousy caused Satan’s fall and they are one of the greatest destructive forces even today.” Fenris felt what he knew to be the professor’s erection pressing against his entrance. “Perhaps we are all like Satan for taking that which we want and if so then I would gladly fall.” 

The words washed right over Fenris as Professor Hawke thrust into him in one snap of his hips. Because of his size Fenris experienced some pain despite all the preparation but it was a delicious pain and he was soon pressing back, meeting the professor’s thrusts desperately. He wasn’t awake that he was crying out loudly in pleasure until a piece of cloth was shoved into his mouth. The gag did not bother him at all; he knew in the back of his mind that they could not be caught. 

Fenris almost came completely undone when Professor Hawke began to stroke him in time with his thrusts. When he hit that spot inside Fenris, it had him seeing stars and letting out a strangled cry into his gag. Every thrust after that pressed against that spot. 

The room was filled with the sound of flesh slapping against flesh, Fenris muffled cries and Professor Hawke’s quieter grunts and groans of pleasure. 

Pleasure was slowly building inside of him until Fenris thought he was going to burst from it. In a sense he did, coming hard all over Professor Hawke’s hand and the desk. He was left with a pleasant high afterwards and was conscious of the professor’s thrust becoming more erratic until he stilled suddenly and came as well. 

There was a moment of silence as they both basked post coital bliss before Professor Hawke carefully pulled out of Fenris and went to fetch a rag to begin cleaning them both up; though he made sure to untie Fenris hands first.

Fenris wiggled his fingers and moved his arms around to get some feeling back into them. Standing up cause pain to radiate up his spine but it was mostly due to how long he had been bent over the desk. He grabbed some tissues off of the professor’s desk and started cleaning up the spunk he’d gotten on the underside of the desk; gasping when Professor Hawke took advantage of the position to clean his ass.

“I must say Fenris, I think you’re going to pass my class with flying colours, you obviously know the material.” Professor Hawke told him as he focus on cleaning him. “I think you may still need some tutoring though. We could have some private lessons at my place.”

Fenris didn’t even have to think about the answer to that one even if in the end it wasn’t going to help with his concentration in class.


End file.
